<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meraki by usnolved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522188">Meraki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usnolved/pseuds/usnolved'>usnolved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usnolved/pseuds/usnolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Lahote's entire life shifts at the sight at Valentina Thurston. Her warmth and kindness effectively forces him to reconsider his bad boy persona he'd put on for so long. Though, she does have her own small, ever-growing, obstacles to overcome, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rising Cases Of Teen Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the fifth month of her sixteenth year, Valentina Thurston was three months pregnant. Her stomach was hardened and only slightly rounded, only noticeable to her. The expectant mother sat on a chair on her front porch, watching as movers hauled her stuff into a large truck, bound for Forks, Washington. Nausea crept up on the teen, a symptom she couldn’t wait to get rid of. </p>
<p>Valentina’s parents were busy getting smaller, more valuable items into their own car. Her slender fingers played with the pieces of the tawny hair which had fallen from her loose bun atop her head as she waited for the movers to finish. A flash of red hair running from the sidewalk caused a large smile to appear on Valentina’s face. </p>
<p>Nina, the Thurstons smallest neighbor, barrelled up the short driveway, searching for Valentina. The teen had been babysitting for the Grove family since Nina was three. Pale, freckled arms wrapped tightly around Valentina’s slightly expanded torso. </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you the most,” Nina stated, restating the phrase which Valentina had said to the child as long as she could remember. </p>
<p>“Doubt it,” Valentina said, bending down to her neighbor’s height and hugging her tightly. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Daniela, Valentina’s mother, explained that they had to leave. The teen gave Nina a kiss on the cheek, then told her to go home before her parents got worried. Daniela gave her own daughter a kiss on the cheek before asking if she preferred to drive or have her father drive her car. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll drive; it’s not that far and I just really need time to think,” Valentina smiled at her mother before grabbing a small duffle bag she had packed with essentials she would need for the night.</p>
<p>“So you’ll follow us?” Daniela reaffirmed. When her daughter nodded she warned, “Be careful, don’t get too thoughtful.” Valentina nodded and headed towards her car, which she backed out of her driveway, sending a sorrowful wave to Nina, then following her parents. </p>
<p>For the two hour duration from Valentina’s hometown of Olympia, Washington to Forks, at least one of the teen’s hands rested on her stomach. While she knew to keep both hands on the wheel, one couldn’t help but stray to the swell of her belly. Her own heart crumbled at the disappointment her parents must be feeling. Valentina hadn’t planned on getting pregnant, or consequently having to move far enough away where no one would recognize the pregnant teen. </p>
<p>The reputation of trust and honestly she had built with her parents, she figured, was long gone by now. Although they had been young parents themselves, they were also married and financially stable. Her older sister’s presence was made known shortly after her parents were married at 19. Though, the three year difference made the situation that much worse. </p>
<p>Once the ‘Welcome to Forks’ sign had passed, Valentina followed her parents to a large white house. Valentina chuckled at the sight of her mother’s new project. Daniela always needed something to keep busy, and surely a house that size would do it. The tiffany blue shutters barely clung to the frames of the house and the large oak door didn’t seem to shut all the way in the entrance. </p>
<p>“Well?” Daniela’s accented voice asked. </p>
<p>“I think it has plenty of potential.” Chris, Valentina’s father, kissed his wife on the cheek, making his way into the house. </p>
<p>“Does Adelina know we’re living in a death trap?” the brunette teen joked. </p>
<p>“I haven’t had time to talk to your sister. She’s all busy in New York and whatnot,” Daniela said, waving her hand about.  </p>
<p>“Is she gonna visit? Or is she waiting until we go back to France?” Valentina’s head cocked to a different side dramatically with each question. Her mother smiled and rolled her eyes, kissing her youngest daughter’s forehead before going inside. Valentina’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked around, mumbling, “I wasn’t joking.” </p>
<p>As she stared into her vanity mirror that night, Valentina couldn’t help but wonder what her baby would look like. She wondered if they would sport her own light brown locks, or maybe her mother’s daffodil blonde hair. The expectant mother hoped her child would want to learn their grandmother’s native French tongue, or even her father’s secondary language, Dutch. Both languages, of course, Valentina were fluent in. </p>
<p>Her mother’s light footsteps trailed right to Valentina’s room. Daniela’s soft voice called out her daughter’s name, telling her dinner was ready. The teen’s small feet padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, the scent of soupe à l'oignon filling her nostrils. Valentina’s pregnancy cravings were intense, leading her to the point of nausea if they weren’t met. This scent, however, would be anything but an aversion for her. </p>
<p>When the trio was eating dinner in a comfortable silence, Valentina spoke up. “Does Adelina know, y’know, about this?” she gestured to her stomach, which was covered in a light grey NASA shirt. </p>
<p>Her mother grinned slightly, pushing her hair out of her face and resting her face on her palm, “No, she doesn’t. I figured you’d want to tell her yourself.” </p>
<p>“You want me to tell my big sister, who I’ve looked up to my whole life, that I was stupid enough to get pregnant at 16?” her parents nodded at Valentina’s dramatics. The brunette sighed heavily, throwing herself back in her chair. “Well this sucks,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>Soft lips kissed her forehead and Valentina sighed louder. The rational side of her brain knew she was being dramatic but the irrational side didn’t care. Warmth surrounded her body as she entered her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to shower and go to sleep. </p>
<p>A nauseated Valentina spent the next morning with her head in the toilet. Daniela brought cold water and warm toast to her daughter, who groaned dramatically. Her mother smiled and warned her that she would be late if she didn’t get up. </p>
<p>“Mom,” Valentina complained, “can’t we reschedule the appointment?” Her mother’s tan hand landed gently on her forehead, whilst her head shook. </p>
<p>“This is a great doctor and I would like to get started on the house as soon as possible. This is hard to do with you not in school. The sooner the doctor, the sooner the school starts,” Daniela’s pale green eyes locked with her daughter’s, hoping she would give in. Valentina sighed and stood up, beginning to clean herself up. </p>
<p>“Chienne,” the teen mumbled as she turned the shower on. </p>
<p>“I heard that,” her mother yelled as she left the bathroom. </p>
<p>The large white hoodie that Valentina chose to wear made well of hiding what the teen thought to be a very noticeable bump. Her athletic shorts showed off her olive toned legs which she knew would get cold in the hospital waiting room, but didn’t care. Valentina’s head was pressed up against the cold glass of the window for the duration of the car ride. Knowing her pregnancy status could soon be well known by the small town, her brain was in overdrive. </p>
<p>When her name was called, incorrectly, the youngest Thurston and her mother made their way to the designated room. The nurse, who tried her best not to stare at the young girl’s stomach, handed Valentina a gown and pointed to the bathroom. </p>
<p>The pair had waited on the doctor for less than five minutes when a tall, blonde doctor walked into the room. “I’m Dr. Cullen,” he introduced himself. </p>
<p>Daniela’s eyebrows furrowed and her confused voice spoke, “I thought we were seeing Dr. Mason?” </p>
<p>Dr. Cullen chuckled. “Dr. Mason is out on maternity leave, as of yesterday, actually. She’ll be back in a couple of weeks, probably before your next appointment,” he gestured to the brunette, “Until then, of course, you’ll have to put up with me.” Daniela and the doctor laughed and Valentina rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>During her appointment, Valentina couldn’t help noticing how cold the doctor’s hands were, or how pale he really was. She tried not to stare suspiciously at his topaz eyes but they beckoned her curiosity. </p>
<p>Her mother waved off any suspicions she had about the man after the appointment. Daniela told her daughter to pack her backpack for the following day as she was enrolling her at Forks High. Valentina did as she was told, making sure she had plenty of notebooks and pencils and hoping she wasn’t too far behind in the curriculum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. As Long As You Don't Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentina Thurston had many first days in her life. On her first day of kindergarten, she cried for two hours after her parents left. Tears streamed down her full cheeks by way of her big green eyes as she called for her mother and father. On her first day at Forks High School, the expectant teen almost considered doing the same thing. Curious eyes gave hasty, fiery looks at her tanned face, which had soon found itself in a permanent frown. The school’s last new student was Bella Swan, according to a loud girl in Valentina’s Spanish class named Jessica. Though, according to said loud girl, Bella’s depressed mood and dull conversations made her boring to the small town teens. The Seattle native could only hope they thought the same of her, consequently leaving her alone. </p>
<p>When settling for seats at lunch, Valentina figured that avoiding groups of people was in her best interest. Settling for loners instead, she walked over to a table near the large windows of the cafeteria whose only occupant was a brunette with dark bags under her eyes and distance etching itself onto the lifeless features of her pale face.</p>
<p>“Would you mind if I sat here?” Valentina asked gently. The brunette gave a small hand gesture as a response. “Thank you.” Nothing else was said after that, leaving Valentina to her lunch, which her mother packed, while the unknown girl picked at her apple and took small sips of her soda. </p>
<p>Just as lunch was coming to an end, Valentina thoughtlessly put her hand on her stomach, a movement which she did so often it was just muscle memory. The intimate gesture, meant to be between mother and baby, in the privacy in their home, caught the attention of the pale brunette, whose doe eyes widened at the prospect of a teen mom in the small town. Her dark eyebrows furrowed and she looked down with red cheeks. </p>
<p>The expectant mother looked around quickly, hoping no one saw what she thought would definitely cause her to be homeschooled. She quickly grabbed her things, dashing to wherever she thought the bathroom was. When she finally reached it, Valentina quickly checked all of the stalls, making sure no one else was in there before she let out a large breath, trying to hold in her tears. She decided enough tears had fallen after telling her parents that they would be grandparents before either turned 40. </p>
<p>At the moment Valentina started playing with the rips in her jeans to distract herself, her awkward lunch table partner ran in, brown hair disheveled and cheeks flushed from the physical activity of running through the halls.</p>
<p>The girl Valentina knew had to be a senior suddenly became awkward, playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact. She contemplated for a second before speaking, “I won’t say anything, just another secret to keep.” Valentina didn’t think she was meant to hear the last part, as it was mumbled to the side very quietly. </p>
<p>The pregnant teen nodded and thanked her before grabbing her things, predicting the loud screech of the bell was coming soon. “Bella.” Valentina was confused but the brunette clarified, “My name. Bella. Bella Swan.” Bella cringed at her own lack of intelligent vernacular in greeting situations. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Valentina spoke quietly, “I’m Valentina, you can call me Val or Tina, really anything is fine.” Bella smiled, though neither girl was sure if it was genuine. </p>
<p>Valentina’s American History class was so full that she almost didn’t think she would have anywhere to sit. Luckily, there was one empty seat in the very back. People in the class spoke about an Edward Cullen, whose seat was currently being occupied by the new student. Said new student didn’t pay much attention to whoever had to leave for her to have a seat, she was just thankful they did. </p>
<p>After the awkward introduction by a much-too-chipper History teacher with a swollen abdomen much like Valentina’s was sure to look like, the tanned teen sat down with a huff and pulled her cardigan further over her chest. She suddenly realized how different her olive-toned complexion was in comparison to the majority of the class population, causing her to roll her eyes, knowing it would only be another attention grabber. </p>
<p>When Valentina took her place in the front seat of her father’s Volvo, she audibly groaned and lay her pounding head on the dashboard. He chuckled and began the route home, “Bad day?” His daughter glared slightly at him before settling into the heated seat, enjoying the warm interior. </p>
<p>“Why would you even suggest that?” Sarcasm flowed naturally out of the teen girl’s mouth. Her father shrugged, amused by the teen’s anguish, it seemed. “I just know they’re gonna talk about me, I mean, they already are. What’s gonna happen when they find out?” Desperation clung heavily to her words, worry invading her still-developing brain. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna be honest here prinses, I have no idea. Whatever happens within the next few months is gonna hurt - really bad. It’s gonna feel like the end of the world and you’re gonna think you’re being torn apart. That’s called being a parent, you face what other teens don’t and it’s probably gonna suck Vallie,” Chris’ words had always been meaningful, it was almost like his words were poetry and he spent only moments writing it before revealing his art. Though, never had his words played such a large part in Valentina’s life before. </p>
<p>When they arrived home, white double oak doors had replaced the shabby door which had fallen off the hinges. The father and daughter looked at each other, knowing Daniela had been busy that day. She called the duo from the kitchen, which had of course also changed drastically. Edison lights hung above the large white marble island, matching the countertops which sat between light grey cabinetry. “I’ve been very, uh, productive today!” Hearing her mother’s vibrant French accent immediately worked to brighten her dreary day. </p>
<p>Valentina decided not to tell her parents about Bella Swan, who was sworn to secrecy and the 16 year old knew Bella deserved the same. So when her mother decided to introduce her family to a new friend who lived on the La Push reservation, she certainly didn’t expect to see pale, dark eyed Bella. She was there to see a friend, Jacob Black, as he introduced himself with a white smile contrasting his bronzed skin. </p>
<p>After watching the two communicate - and feeling like a third wheel - Valentina noticed that Bella’s eyes definitely didn’t seem as lackluster and her smile didn’t seem as fake. Almost as if whatever pain she was going through, Jacob made better. </p>
<p>“I’m rebuilding motorcycles for this one, you should come hang out. Just started today so there’s still a ways to go if you ever wanna stop by,” Valentina seemed interested but still hesitant, so Jacob continued, “we also do homework if academics are kinda your thing. Sure could use the company.” He lightly nudged her shoulder.</p>
<p>“That does sound like something fun,” Valentina smiled, “as long as I don’t have to help you rebuild those deathtraps.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playing Games Of Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During her lunch period, Valentina sat with Bella again, whispering about the former’s pregnancy. “So when did you find out?” The senior asked. </p>
<p>“Uh, like, a month ago. I started throwing up alot, losing a ton of weight, y’know, the likes. My mom took me to the doctor and bam! I’m a teen mom,” Valentina spoke quietly, reaching into her bag of chips. </p>
<p>“What about the dad?” Bella saw she struck a sore subject and attempted to backpedal, “Nevermind, I didn’t ask, sorry.” </p>
<p>“It’s fine Bells,” Valentina assured, using Jacob’s nickname for the pale girl, “I broke up with him. He said it was him or the baby and I said ‘Bye’.” The girls laughed out just as the bell rang.<br/>
As they were gathering their things for their fifth period, Bella turned towards her new friend, “Are you coming to Jake’s tonight?” Valentina smiled and nodded. “Cool,” Bella responded with an awkward thumbs up and they went their separate ways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is so not fair!” Valentina yelled to Jacob, who only laughed. The green-eyed girl continued, “That’s literally like asking if you wanna smoke crack or go for a jog!” Bella laughed wholeheartedly, the game of ‘Would You Rather’ going smoothly. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I have one,” Bella stifled her laughter, “Would you rather have a horse watch your dog or have a horse in a hospital?” </p>
<p>Valentina threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, “I hate this stupid game!” Her friends laughed at her, Jacob pausing his work on the motorcycles to meet the new girl.<br/>
“So what brings you to Forks?” Jacob looked at Valentina. “I mean, it’s not like there’s a whole lot of jobs or even things to do.” </p>
<p>With his question, Bella looked uneasily at the other brunette. Jacob looked between the two girls, knowing that the reason had to be gossip worthy. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me,” Jacob stated, “I get it, personal business and all.” He bumped Valentina on the arm with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you later,” the green eyed teen teased, “maybe.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, uh, it’s me. It’s Valentina. Your sister.” Valentina and Bella both cringed at her words. “I, um, I really need to, uh, talk to you.” Bella encouraged her to continue. “It’s, like, super important so please call me back,” Valentina hung up the phone and fell backwards onto her bed. </p>
<p>“Well,” Bella started, taking a seat next to the pregnant teen, “it could’ve been worse.” </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“No, that was pretty bad,” both girls laughed at this, despite the eternal internal misery Valentina seemed to be going through. Bella looked through Valentina’s history book as she asked, “So who’s your doctor? Is it Dr. Mason? Her mom actually delivered me,” seeing the look on the other teen’s face, Bella started again, “Sorry that was really weird, I shouldn’t have said that.” </p>
<p>“No you’re fine Bells,” Valentina spoke in between soft giggles, “she was supposed to be my doctor but she’s out on maternity leave so my new one is Dr. Cullen? I think?” Valentina watched as Bella’s face fell, her eyes seeming to overflow with depression and panic. </p>
<p>“Dr. Cullen? Like, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?” Bella asked frantically. </p>
<p>“Uh yeah I think, why?” Valentina became worried as Bella began packing her backpack messily. </p>
<p>“I have to go, sorry!” Bella yelled as she ran out of the Thurston house. Valentina remained confused about the strange interaction until she saw her the next day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella’s face was sullen, even more so than the first day they met. Her skin seemed to drip sadness from the pores and the brown eyes Valentina knew so well held ever present tears. </p>
<p>“They came back,” Bella whispered at the lunch table, not even looking up from the empty tray in front of her. “They came back without him.” </p>
<p>While Valentina was utterly confused, she remained supportive to her friend. “Who came back?” she asked gently.</p>
<p>“The Cullens,” Bella sighed, “Alice said they came back to Washington a month ago but just came back to Forks this week.” </p>
<p>“Who did they come back without?”</p>
<p>“Him, my Edward,” Bella’s tears began to fall unwillingly. </p>
<p>Valentina was angry at whoever this Edward was, he and his family obviously didn’t care enough about Bella to tell her that they were back, and Edward didn’t care enough to even come back! </p>
<p>“Bells, do you wanna skip?” </p>
<p>The sad teenager only nodded emptily while Valentina retrieved her stuff, gripped tightly onto her friend’s hand, and led them out of the cafeteria into the overcast that was Forks.<br/>
After leaving in Valentina’s car, they went to the diner that Bella and her father, Charlie, frequented. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi! Can I get two chocolate milkshakes? Thank you.” Valentina had ultimately decided that food would cheer Bella up, seeing as it did for her. </p>
<p>“He said forever, was it all a lie? A ploy just so he could be around me?” Bella seemed to be talking to herself, though the words were clear to Valentina.</p>
<p>“Listen Bells, I have no idea who Edward is or the relationship you shared, but I can tell you without a doubt - and I know you don’t wanna hear this right now - that if he truly cared as much as you said he did, he would be here,” Valentina rubbed small circles on her pale friend’s back, soothing her as a mother would. </p>
<p>At that moment, Jacob Black walked into the small dinner, his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He briskly walked over to the table that the two girls sat at and knelt down beside Bella, simply pulling her into a hug. </p>
<p>“I called him, figured he could probably help more than me.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Val,” Bella’s muffled voice arose from her place in Jacob’s neck. </p>
<p>Valentina inched her way out of the booth, making way for Jacob and Bella to continue their embrace, and took the place across from them. She smiled at the waitress who set the two large chocolate milkshakes in front of the girls before leaving. The green eyed teen sipped her milkshake before asking, “So, Jacob, how’s things?”</p>
<p>Jacob rolled his eyes annoyed, “You remember Embry? He left us for Sam’s gang.” Valentina vaguely recalled Jacob mentioning the supposed “gang” of La Push. Though, to her, it just sounded as if they were a group of boys hanging out; though she knew Jacob and Quil must be hurt by Embry joining them, seeing as he talked disapprovingly about the boys as well. Jake scoffed, continuing, “I mean first he shoots up - he’s got to be 6’5 right now - then he gets all buff like he’s on steroids or something, then he got all ‘sick’ and - boom - he’s got a haircut and tattoo, hanging out with Sam and his disciples. It’s just sickening.” </p>
<p>Valentina shrugged, understanding where the anger came from. “Have you talked to him?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t if I wanted to, he’s ignored all my calls and says it’s better if we aren’t friends for the time being and that I’ll ‘understand soon’ whatever the hell that means.” Bella’s head came up from his shoulder when he said this. </p>
<p>“Maybe he just can’t talk about it right now?” Valentina suggested. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Val. I just hate the way Sam looks at me now, like I’m next,” both girls became worried at this, Valentina because the idea that Jacob may be part of a gang, or worse, was terrifying, and Bella because the thought of losing anyone else was almost enough to send her into a panic attack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentina sat at the table she and Bella were accustomed to, only to see her friend sitting at a different table with a group who welcomed her warmly. The pregnant teen’s shoulders dropped and her green eyes fell to her lunch, which suddenly became unappetizing. The cafeteria became quiet, beckoning her to look up. </p>
<p>She saw a group of unnaturally pale people whose familiar golden eyes sat atop dark purple circles, almost as if they hadn’t slept in years. They looked at her with a sense of confusion and Valentina pieced together that the group must be the Cullens, and she must be sitting at their table. Valentina suddenly felt a pull on her arm, looking up to see Bella. She grabbed her things, quickly following her friend to another table. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that, I thought I told you about sitting here today, guess not, sorry,” Bella bit her lip in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, they just - nevermind,” Valentina shook her head, picking at her lilac nail polish. </p>
<p>“What, Val?”</p>
<p>“It’s just that they make me kind of uneasy, I don’t know. I know they’re your friends but they make me feel - weird.” Valentina settled for the least offensive yet most descriptive word she could. </p>
<p>Bella sat back in her chair as a blonde boy came up to them, directing his interest in the pale brunette. </p>
<p>Valentina zoned out, only coming back to Earth when Bella slapped her lightly on the shoulder. “Well?” Valentina’s confusion made Bella reiterate, “Did you wanna go see Facepunch with us? I might invite Jake.” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah sure, sounds fun,” Valentina figured the annoying blonde boy had asked Bella to the movies and she was only asking people to avoid being alone with him. </p>
<p>“So, uh, you’re Valentina?” The blonde’s attention was now on the curly-haired brunette. </p>
<p>“Yep, that’s me!” she smiled widely, hoping to get the attention off of Bella. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m Mike,” he introduced himself as his cheeks reddened. </p>
<p>Bella introduced the newest addition to Forks to the rest of her friends, all of them accepting with the exception of Jessica, who became huffy at the idea of another girl for Mike to gawk at besides her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to see a movie tonight,” Valentina spoke into her phone, flipping through her closet, deciding what to wear. </p>
<p>“Listen, Val, you’re not really my type,” Jacob’s laugh boomed into Val’s ear. She smiled and rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Ugh, how you hurt me Jake, but it’s not just for me. Bella’s little friend Mike wanted to go to the movies with her and she invited a bunch of us to go with them.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, I got it. What movie and what time?”</p>
<p>“Facepunch, 8 sharp, and Bella’s paying for your ticket,” Valentina relayed the information which Bella had given her only minutes before the call. </p>
<p>“Alright Val, see you at 8.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentina didn’t seem to be the only one who couldn’t stomach the gore, as Mike’s face paled more with each scene. She quietly noted that Jacob’s hand was wrapped around Bella’s, and Mike’s seemed to be looking for the pale girl’s hand. The pregnant teen sat beside Jacob, sandwiching him between Bella and herself. Valentina was quick to lay her head on his shoulder when the gory scenes became too much and she thought she might throw up. </p>
<p>Her head only lifted when she heard Mike scurrying away with the promise of getting ill. The two girls, alongside Jake, followed suit, with Valentina also going into the restroom, although she only did so to give her friends some privacy. As she made sure that no one else was in the bathroom, she gazed into the mirror, lifting her shirt slightly, as to see the small bump that formed. She smiled but quickly ran out to her friends when she heard a commotion. </p>
<p>“Jake, Jake, Jake! The movie’s over, what are you doin?” Bella’s hand rested on Jacob’s chest, creating a barrier between him and Mike. She took her hand away, staring at it strangely, “You’re...really hot. Like you feel like you have a fever, are you ok?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s happening,” Jacob breathed heavily, “I gotta go.” Valentina only watched as Jacob left the theater and ignored Mike’s insult. </p>
<p>“I, uh, I guess I’m gonna take Mike home,” Bella’s face showed only confusion at her friend’s outburst, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” as she hugged the pale girl, Valentina whispered in her ear, “and tell me everything about you and Jake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Fear Ripped Me Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentina awoke to three missed calls from Jacob, who had left mysterious and worrying voicemails in her inbox. </p>
<p>“Val! Val! I don’t know what’s happening but it - AH! - but it hurts so badly!”  A loud scream tore from Jacob’s throat and Valentina cringed, not knowing if she could stomach the rest of the voicemail, yet she did. “I need - I need you to tell Bella that - AH!”  A loud, almost ripping sound came from the speaker of her phone and the teen jumped, tears filling her eyes at the sound of her friend’s panicked voice. However, with the sound came the end of the message and when the feminine voice asked her to press one to hear the next message, she did. </p>
<p>“Val.” Jacob was crying. “Val I-I don’t know what happened. I j-just-” Her friend was suddenly cut off by a deep, rich voice that would have been soothing had the words that accompanied it not been dipped in a vile tone. </p>
<p>“He’ll have to call you back, Val.” The way the stranger spoke her name was harsh, yet she wanted to hear it again. His voice was soft over his anger, like water extinguishing a fire. Valentina became worried again as the message ended. She was almost scared to play the last item in her inbox; and the fear stayed even after she had played it for only herself to hear. The tantalizing fear she felt morphed into despair as she thought of ways to tell Bella what Jacob’s monotonous voice told her. </p>
<p>The teen did notice how the first voicemail in her inbox was marked with a timestamp of only 9:36, not long after Jake had left the theater seething in anger at Mike; and the second was only minutes after the first. However, the last message came three hours after the second, leading her to believe that Jacob had thought very hard about his words. Valentina quickly got up, pulling on black jeans that ripped at the knees and a large white sweater. As she pulled on her white slip-ons, she heard her phone ringing and she rushed to answer it, hoping it would be Jacob with an explanation. </p>
<p>“Hey Val! Are we still meeting at the diner?” Bella’s soft voice asked, ignorant of the potentially threatening situation her best friend was in. </p>
<p>“Uh y-yeah!” Valentina tried her best to sound confident and reassured, though she was sure her words failed her. </p>
<p>Luckily for Valentina, however, Bella was oblivious to the stutter of certainty and chirped out a single, “Awesome!” before ending the call. With a heavy sigh, Valentina combed her fingers through her hair and made use of concealer, blush, and mascara. She placed a gold ring on her finger and a simple gold necklace around her neck before actually brushing her hair and leaving her room. </p>
<p>“Dad, I need a ride.” </p>
<p>“Have you made your bed?” Daniela asked her daughter.</p>
<p>“Of course I have!” Valentina had not, but did not feel like heaving herself back upstairs to make a bed she would get back into later. </p>
<p>“Where am I taking you, Vallie?” Chris asked, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. </p>
<p>“To the diner just down the street. I’d walk but it is just...too much work for me.” Her parents laughed and she gave them a warm smile before walking out to her father’s car. </p>
<p>“Have a good time, prinses!” Chris yelled from the window as he drove out of the small parking lot. Valentina waved back to him before walking into the diner, the aroma of freshly cooked burgers and baking pies greeting her. </p>
<p>She noticed Bella in their usual booth, a milkshake on each side of the table and a large plate of fries in the middle. </p>
<p>“Bella, have I ever told you that I am, truly, in love with you?” Valentina asked her friend as she shoved steaming fries in her mouth. </p>
<p>“As if I wasn’t already certain of that,” Bella laughed and they both noted how true it was, though neither opted to say that out loud. As her eyes widened in remembrance, Bella asked, “Did you speak to Jake after last night? I called him and he didn’t pick up so I talked to his dad and he didn’t give me anything.” </p>
<p>Opting to lie and figure out what had happened to Jacob herself, Valentina simply shook her head. When Bella’s shoulders fell, she almost reconsidered, yet didn’t. </p>
<p>“Maybe he’s sick.” It wasn’t entirely a lie.</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe,” Bella responded.</p>
<p>Valentina simply could not bring herself to tell Bella Swan that Jacob had told her - over the phone - that he never wanted to see his best friends again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later, Jacob had still not returned Bella’s calls. His father called it mono, and yet Bella was unconvinced. Valentina had not had the time to go to the reservation, or even come up with anything to say to Jacob when she confronted him for being an asshole. </p>
<p>“Val, I need your help.” These were the first words out of Bella when Valentina opened her front door.</p>
<p>“O-Ok. With?” </p>
<p>“I need to confront Jacob.”</p>
<p>With that, the two teens set off for the Black household. As they approached, the light sprinkle became torrential downpour, almost sensing the shift in emotion. As the truck squealed to a stop, the girls noticed Jacob walking out of his house.</p>
<p>“Stay here for now, I don’t want you to get sick,” Bella ordered her friend before climbing out of her truck, angrily setting off for Jake, who now donned very short tufts of black hair. </p>
<p>Valentina could not hear the conversation but noticed how dismissive Jacob seemed to be towards Bella. When Bella shrank in on herself, Valentina decided that was her cue to join them. </p>
<p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Jacob asserted, “You’ve been lying to everyone - Charlie, Valentina, but you can’t lie to me. Not anymore, Bella.” A group of boys suddenly called out to Jacob, beckoning him to the treeline. Jake looked at them, then back at Bella, almost painfully, “Look, Bella, we can’t be friends anymore.” </p>
<p>“J-Jake I know that I’ve been...hurting you.” Even through the rain, it was obvious Bella was crying. “It’s been killing me. It kills me. I just need, like, maybe give me some time or something?” </p>
<p>Jacob shook his head, “It’s not you.”</p>
<p>Bella was exasperated, “‘It’s not you, it’s me’ right? Really?” Val could only watch the two fight, not knowing what to say or even when to say it. </p>
<p>“It’s true. It is me. I’m not...good. I used to be - a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn’t even matter, this is over, just like I told Valentina.”</p>
<p>There it is. The one thing she didn’t plan for came back for her in the end. </p>
<p>“Like you told Valentina? When did you talk to her?” Bella looked between her friends, a sense of disbelief washing over her. </p>
<p>Jacob was almost confused, “Last week. After the movie, I called and left three messages.” </p>
<p>Bella turned to Val, “You told me you hadn’t talked to him!” </p>
<p>Valentina held her hands up in defense, “Which wasn’t exactly a lie! I hadn’t talked to him, he talked to me. And told me he never wanted to see us again.” Bella had nothing to say, she simply walked away. </p>
<p>“Bella, wait!” Valentina called out, “I didn’t wanna lie to you-” </p>
<p>The older teen cut her off, “But you did. You both did.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t wanna hurt you,” Valentina yelled, choked by sobs.</p>
<p>“Well you’re just a natural I guess!”</p>
<p>Hurt by her friend’s words, Valentina yelled out, “You’re being such a baby!” </p>
<p>“At least I’m not pregnant!” At that moment, everything seemed to stop for Valentina. Bella’s pale hand covered her mouth before she began ushering apologies. </p>
<p>Valentina looked at Jacob, then Bella, before she ran off in no general direction, just away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Job Offers From Private Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small, patched up houses surrounded Valentina as she stopped running, her foot beginning to cramp. <em> Maybe that’s why I don’t play sports </em>, she thought. A woman with shiny black hair exited one of the houses, quickly running over to Valentina, who was cradling her injured ankle</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” The stranger asked. </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I hurt it running away from...something,” Val explained, wincing. </p>
<p>“Come in, let me make sure you’re really okay.” She seemed motherly, but Valentina wasn’t born yesterday. She had listened to her parents countless times when they told her not to go with strangers. Though, it hadn’t been applicable until now. </p>
<p>“See, I would, really, but I don’t know you,” Valentina said, turning to walk away. Only she was stopped by a strong wave of pain in her foot, which caused an involuntary yelp. </p>
<p>“I’m Emily and you’re in pain.” Emily tried to help the teen to her house before she yelled, “Sam! Jared! Somebody! Come help!” Two large men rushed out of the house, urgently asking what the problem was. </p>
<p>“She can’t walk and I can’t lift her. She really needs her ankle checked out so can you help?” The larger of the two began to reach for Valentina before she began to pull away. Emily laughed, “Oh, I’m sorry, this is Sam, my fiance. Now let us help you.” </p>
<p>Valentina couldn’t help but notice how warm Sam was. She could feel his body heat radiating through his shirt. Looking at the other boy, Jared, she assumed his name was, she wondered if he, too, was that warm. When they reached the house, which smelled of baked goods, similar to the diner, Sam set her down on a white wooden chair in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Emily began to look at her ankle, poking and prodding which caused Val to hiss in pain and beg her to stop. The conclusion that was arrived at was that her ankle was sprained. </p>
<p>Sam let out a deep chuckle, scaring Valentina, “I thought your friend was supposed to be the clumsy one?” </p>
<p>Caught by surprise, Valentina choked out, “Bella?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Chief Swan’s girl. Found her in the woods the night Cullen left her. Is she doing any better?” Sam stood in front of Val and she thought he had to be at least 6’5. </p>
<p>She shook her head, catching her lip in between her teeth, “She was. Jacob hurt her pretty bad.” </p>
<p>“Trust me, it’s for the best,” Sam said, placing a large, burning hand on Val’s shoulder. </p>
<p>When he was called outside by the other boy, Jared, the teen turned to Emily, “He’s really warm, is he, like, sick or something?” </p>
<p>Emily let out a gentle laugh, “No, it’s a, uh, Quillette thing.” Accepting this as a valid answer, Valentina asked about her wedding, to which Emily divulged every detail of. There were undoubtedly stars in her eyes as she talked, and Valentina loved seeing someone that happy about getting to spend the rest of their lives with their true love. </p>
<p>“I have a question, and I truly hope it’s not too personal,” Emily posed and Valentina nodded in response. “How far along are you?” </p>
<p>Val choked on the muffin Emily had offered her and quickly felt urgent pats on her back. “Sorry,” she said once she got her barings, “it just surprised me that you knew.” </p>
<p>“I helped my sister with both of her pregnancies, I know all the signs,” Emily mused. </p>
<p>Valentina looked away and nodded, “Oh. Well, I’m a little over 15 weeks, but underneath this sweater I look like the book says I should look at 18 weeks!” </p>
<p>Emily smiled at Valentina, “That just means you’ll have an even cuddlier baby!” The girls giggled together and Valentina found herself genuinely enjoying Emily’s company; she understood what the pregnancy terms meant and was probably the only other person besides Val’s mom who she could talk to about the baby. </p>
<p>At that moment, Sam and Jared made their way into the kitchen, their laughs preceding them by about a mile. Sam made it a point to sweep Emily into his arms and gently kiss her. Valentina looked down at the muffin she had been picking apart, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, princess, nothing’s private around here,” Jared laughed. Valentina blushed, desperately hoping that didn’t mean what she thought. </p>
<p>“N-nothing?” Her breathing staggered and Jared sheepishly bowed his head. “So you guys all heard-” </p>
<p>“Small rez,” Jared interrupted. Val wasn’t sure if he was assuring her or humiliating her, even if it wasn’t purposeful. The teen began to feel bile rising in her throat and heat licked hungrily at her face. </p>
<p>“Your nose is bleeding,” Jared observed, even though Valentina was sure she hadn’t felt anything. Then a drop fell onto her hand and she cursed, throwing her head back. </p>
<p>“It’s normal,” Emily comforted her, holding a washcloth to Val’s face. </p>
<p>“Yeah, so I’ve heard.” Her voice was distorted by the thick material but understandable. A copper hand went to brush Valentina’s sandy brown hair away from her eyes. </p>
<p>Once the blood had stopped falling and Val’s face had been wiped clean of the thick liquid, Emily proposed a walk on the beach. The pair walked slowly to the shore, mainly on account of the badges wrapped around Val’s ankle. Neither seemed to care that the ground was soft from the day’s rainstorm or that the wind blew their hair like the leaves. They never seemed to run out of topics to talk about, from Val’s hatred of her chemistry class to Emily’s baking business. </p>
<p>“If you need, I’m always looking for some extra help around the shop,” Emily proposed, her arms wrapped around her chest to protect her from the wind chill. </p>
<p>“Really? I might take you up on that, it sounds nice.” Valentina smiled at her, just now taking the time to study the scars that marred Emily’s otherwise perfect face. They dragged the corner of her eye down and extended down her jaw. Val contemplated to herself what could have possible caused the three pink jagged lines. </p>
<p>“It’d be great to have a fresh face around, the boys around here eat like animals,” Emily said, laughing at a joke that Val must not have understood. </p>
<p>“When can I start?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bakeries On Beaches And Breakdowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>It was Val’s second week working with Emily when she had met almost all of Sam’s friends. They all mentioned a ‘Paul’ with a grumble in their throats and a roll of their eyes. When she asked if he was </span><em><span>really</span></em> <span>that bad, there was no hesitation from the boys when they answered “yes”. Their eagerness to chastise their supposed friend’s attitude made Val glad she had yet to meet him. </span></p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Bella and Val had not spoken for eleven days - a new record. Each was angry at the other for their careless thoughts or actions, though neither were adult enough to settle it. It’s not like they never saw each other, on the contrary, they saw each other every day! Of course, they passed by each other at school, but with Bella’s attention fully on Jake - seeing as Valentina had deduced that Bella did not do well alone - they caught each other at the rez most of the time too. It was only when Jacob, who had seemingly gotten over his aversion to Bella (but not to Val), strolled into Emily’s bakery, Bella in tow, that Val had become overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced herself to ask for a break, which Emily gladly granted, seeing as she was first to hear of the tension between the teenage friends. With the bakery so close to the gravel path that led down to First Beach, that’s exactly where Val headed. Not many people were still at the beach, seeing as it was beginning to get dark, only a few kids, a jogger, and a woman reading remained. The violent crashing of waves provided enough to ground Valentina as she searched for the true emotions she was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crash</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crash. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Betrayed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crash. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guilty. “Hey, are you okay?” Valentina opened her eyes (she hadn’t meant to close them) to see a beautiful woman with high cheekbones and long black hair. She realised the similarity to Emily and saw this as the cousin that had been mentioned - Lily? Leila? Leah! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that way Leah was staring, Val remembered that she hadn’t spoken yet. “Oh, uh, yeah, sorry,” Val said, almost physically cringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I just wanted to make sure, you just kind of...slumped.” Leah laughed and Val joined in, standing up and wiping away the sand from where she had sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having a proper introduction, Leah asked about Bella, then tried to backpedal when she realized it was a sore spot. “No, you’re fine,” Val sighed, “we haven’t talked at all, then she just shows up at Emily’s with Jake - who still hasn’t talked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by the way - as if she doesn’t know I work there when her </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>best friend has his friends in there all the time!” She hadn’t meant to rant, but then two weeks of built up anger exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never wiser words had been spoken than when Leah Clearwater said, “That sounds like it sucks.” Val laughed and agreed, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> suck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Emily’s cousin?” Val asked as they walked along the sandy shore, the sun almost completely hidden by the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess.” Leah rolled her eyes, “Seth - my brother - and I are in Sam’s...work group?” Her words sounded like a hesitant question but Val ignored it, not wanting to get into semantics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you guys are friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you wanna call being dicks to the only girl in the group, then yeah, we’re besties!” Leah laughed bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest in an angry manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s really shitty,” Val empathized, before realizing that she had probably been gone way too long. She apologized to Leah, promising to see her again before running back to the bakery, glad to see that Bella and Jacob had finally left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was putting her apron back on, Emily asked if she was okay, to which Valentina assured her she was, that the break really allowed a breath of fresh air. Emily was glad to hear it, then assigned her to start cleaning off tables as it was almost closing time. Neither of them had stayed more than ten minutes past close due to more than adequate pre-closing procedures. Whilst Val cleaned off tables and swept the floors, Emily would turn off the machines, take out the garbage and begin counting the money in the register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typically, no one came in past 7:30, thirty minutes before closing. Which is the exact reason that Val held back the urge to groan when she heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> at 7:47, signaling someone had opened the door. She turned to greet the customer, and upon seeing it was Leah, her mood brightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Leah, what’s up? Here for a dessert muffin?” Val joked, setting the broom against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, no. I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with me on Saturday?” Leah’s hands dug deep into her jean pockets, her shoulders awkwardly high with tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely! I get off at 3:30, wanna go to the beach then?” Val assumed that Leah didn’t have many real friends, especially with the mistreatment from Sam and his friends. She wondered if Seth treated her any differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great - that sounds great, I mean. I’ll see you then, bye!” Leah left in a hurry, the door barely closed when Emily rounded the corner, asking about the customer. Val informed her that it was just a friend, smiling as she picked the broom back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Val entered through the doors of her home, the interior now almost completely white and black, Daniela asked about her day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exhausting!” Val answered as she plopped onto the couch beside her father, who enveloped his daughter in a tight hug. Daniela sat on the coffee table in front of them, asking her to elaborate, rubbing her arm soothingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…I want to stop all this fighting with Bella, I’m so sick of it! And my back hurts, my stomach won’t stop gurgling, and I just feel like my life is over,” Val finished, her words only slightly muffled by her father’s chest, tears spilling onto Chris’ red henley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ma cherie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your life isn’t over, it’s just begun! And that ‘gurgling’ is your baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Daniela assured her daughter, kissing her nose lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you and Bella just need some time to grow your own roots before you start the garden, Vallie. Having a friend is great, but not when she’s your only one, go out with other people, have fun!” Chris said, his arms wrapped around Val. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Adelina’s coming from New York, said she wanted to hear whatever news you had in person!” Valentina groaned at her mother’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Pregnancy came with weird dreams, Val’s doctor had warned her, but the abnormally large silver wolf that appeared in hers that night was way past </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>frightening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Couldn't Catch Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the day following Valentina’s introduction to Leah and her strange dreams of that silver wolf, she was called to leave school early. She was actually grateful for her slightly inconvenient doctor's appointments, seeing as this meant she wouldn’t have to see Bella Swan for the rest of the day. This, of course, was contingent on whether or not the Swan teen wanted to be with Jacob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Thurston,” the blonde nurse called out. Valentina had learned her name was Candace. They would have to see each other pretty often, and would most likely continue to, even after the baby was born. Once Valentina had changed into her gown, annoyingly routine at this point, and she was sat on the bed, Dr. Mason walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello ladies!” She seemed to be a rather cheerful woman, she was young, probably in her early 30s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your, uh, maternity leave, Doctor?” Daniela asked, eyes alight with curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“It was wonderful, I love my son, but I am </span><em><span>so</span></em> <span>glad to be back at work!” The two women shared a laugh, Valentina contributing a light giggle. “How are you, </span><em><span>mommy</span></em><span>?” Valentina knew she was pregnant. She was well aware of the fact that she was having a baby, but the word “mommy” put it all in perspective for her. Her throat closed a bit before she swallowed her anxiety. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m fine, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-headed doctor smiled, grabbing the ultrasound wand, “Usually you wouldn’t have an ultrasound at 17 weeks. However, considering I wasn’t here last time you were, I just want to make sure everything’s as should be.” She said, calming the mother and daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentina grabbed her mother’s hand, and a smile appeared on Daniela’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What? Is something wrong?” Valentina’s instincts were nothing short of materna. Her grip tightened on Daniela’s hand nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not...wrong, just...interesting,” Dr. Mason assured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Doctor?” The french woman asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how they didn’t notice it before,” the doctor muttered, pressing buttons on the ultrasound machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor! What is it?!” Valentina had always been impatient, pregnancy definitely enhanced it, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ms. Thurston, it would seem that, somehow, they missed the second baby on the scan. Congratulations!” Twins. Valentina was having twins. Dr. Mason left with the intentions of paperwork and printing the scans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy,” Valentina’s watery voice choked out, “I was barely ready for one. How am I gonna take care of two?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s the beauty. It’s not just you, it’s me, and dad, and Adelina! We’re all here to help, you’re never alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bébé</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Daniela hugged her daughter tightly, comforting the teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the appointment, Daniela and Valentina took a much needed trip to a fast food restaurant for chicken nuggets, fries, and a vanilla milkshake. The pregnant teen felt like she could eat the entire supply of food the restaurant had and still be hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are eating for three now,” her mother joked, lightening the mood. Val laughed, feeling much better about the whole “two babies” situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, on top of telling Addy that I’m pregnant,” Val gestured to her growing bump, “I have to tell her that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that Lina had a twin? She absorbed it in the womb,” Daniela said nonchalantly. Valentina nodded slowly, pursing her lips as she took in the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that’s just survival of the fittest,” Val said between giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After breaking the news to Chris, who was shocked but ecstatic at the news, Valentina decided to get ready for work. Knowing she had at least three hours before she even had to leave, she decided to take a bath, mainly because her feet were aching and the thought of standing in the shower disgusted her. She poured her favorite vanilla scented bubbles into the heated water, even adding a hot pink bath bomb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Val soaked in the water, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she began to picture her little family. Four little feet leaving footprints in the sand at First Beach, the tidepools causing an abundance of high pitched squeals to erupt from their mouths. She would try to reign them in, only to be met with splashes from their little hands trying to throw the water at her. Valentina smiled at the idea, her hand caressing her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to meet you two,” she whispered, the sound only heard by her and her children. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had put on a white tunic dress, tight enough that it accentuated her bump, but loose enough that she didn’t want to throw up, she placed a dainty gold chain around her neck and a gold ring on her finger. Her hair was in its naturally wavy form, falling down her shoulders and framing her face. She put mascara on and popped cherry lip gloss onto her lips and she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina arrived at the bakery ten minutes earlier than she was supposed to. The walk from her father’s car to the bakery alone made her wish she had taken a nap. Her feet were swollen, even in her red Chuck Taylors. Then again, when weren’t they swollen or achy? As much as she loved growing her bundles of joy, she was counting down the days until she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t be </span>
  </em>
  <span>pregnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the privacy of the backroom, Val announced her big news to Emily, who squealed and hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! I knew it when you told me that you were bigger than you thought you should be!” Valentina and Emily laughed together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Em!” When Val went to put on her apron, Emily stopped her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! We’re not working tonight, change of plans.” Valentina gave a strange look to Emily who only smiled and said, “Bonfire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she supposed to know what that meant? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did </span>
  </em>
  <span>it mean something? The teen was drug out of her thoughts, literally, Emily was dragging her out of the bakery and towards the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have these every so often, just to celebrate sometimes,” Emily explained. A crowd of people had gathered on the sand, standing around the bonfire, laughing and talking. Val noticed Sam, along with the boys she had met in the bakery were playing soccer, rather aggressively. She considered stepping in, telling them to calm down. Luckily, she didn’t have to. The game had effectively ended the moment Sam noticed Emily. He ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug which lifted her feet off the ground, given their height difference. It didn’t take a genius to notice the way they looked at each other, like the other hung the galaxy. They were each other’s everything, and it was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the other boys grumbled about their unfinished game, Embry ran up to Val, giving her a tight hug. They talked for a bit, mainly about trivial things, like school and college. Embry took it upon himself to not verbally acknowledge what he already knew. He thought about how strange it was that someone his age was having twins. That somehow brought him onto the idea of Valentina, and how beautiful she was. Anyone could see it, she was a natural beauty, with long locks of caramel hair, and her emerald green eyes, hell, even her smile was gorgeous. Embry also thought that Jacob was an idiot for abandoning his friendship with her. Of course, Jacob happened to hear that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like that, you know that. Bella knows, Valentina doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jacob’s thoughts sounded in Embry’s head like a loudspeaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So because Swan ran with vampires, she’s part of the elite group that gets to be friends with Jacob Black? Give me a break</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Embry would have rolled his eyes if it wouldn’t have looked so suspicious to Val. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Embry, shut up! Valentina’s just gonna have to deal with the fact that we can’t be friends anymore like a big girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even in his thoughts, Jacob was an entitled ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s fuckin’ pregnant, Jacob! And her two best friends left her. For each other! Even if you can’t be friends with her because of this stupid excuse that you’ve come up with, why can’t Bella? Huh? Why did she have to leave? She was Val’s only friend, besides you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Embry almost couldn’t take it. He wanted to fight Jacob then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You leave Bella out of this, she’s innocent! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob, four months ago, she was willing to never see you again, to practically die! And you think she’s innocent? She’s eight-fucking-teen. A whole adult who wanted to make the grown ass decision to become a vampire! And now you’ve let her become codependent on you. We’re her new favorite monsters now, Jake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Embry heard a snarl sound in his mind, and he knew it was Jacob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Both of you need to shut the hell up! </em>
  </b>
  <span>Alpha’s orders. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Jacob, you need to stay away from the Swan girl for a bit, let her live in the human world for a little while longer. Embry, you need to stop starting shit with your brothers, understand?</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was right, even without the part in Embry’s brain that was telling him to obey. He hadn’t meant to start anything, but he shouldn’t have continued it. It was comforting in the least to know that Bella wouldn’t be around for a while. Especially since he could hear how loud Valentina’s heart pounded in her chest at the sight of the pale girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and that’s why I think schools should offer real classes, like money management.” Val’s voice came back into her focus, her hands were gesturing and Embry felt bad that he hadn’t really been listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so right,” he agreed, “Do you want another coke?” He could hear how low the liquid was in the can, not that she knew that. Instead Val figured he’d seen how fast she had downed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no I can’t. I guess they don’t like it very much, after one can my stomach starts to hurt,” she explained, blushing with the embarrassment of telling a cute boy the issues with her pregnancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water, then?” She gave a nod to Embry, who took her can with him to throw away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had the cold bottle in his hands, Sam gave an order. The redhead vampire had been spotted. Jared, Embry, and Sam were to go after her while the rest of the pack was to stay and protect the people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Paul!” His packmate looked up, “Can you take this water to Val? She’s by the water. Thanks!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul grumbled a “whatever” but Embry had already left. With a roll of his eyes, he started towards the water. She was sitting in the sand, watching the waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, Embry had to go do something for Sam. He asked me to give you this.” When Valentina’s bright green eyes met his hickory ones, Paul’s world stopped. Gravity was no longer a force in his mind, only her. He would protect her, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Paul had imprinted on Valentina. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have finally figured out a posting schedule! I know this should have been done a while ago but, let's face it, it didn't. There will be two stories up (hopefully) everyday. The schedule looks something like this: Scorch and A Divine Hell; Serendipity and This Golden Sun; Woman, Scorned and Brighter Gold; Meraki and Nomad. The two that are listed together will be updated every four days if everything goes accordingly. If you haven't checked out the other stories I've listed, you GOTTA check 'em out! All of them are Twilight besides Brighter Gold, which is Pansmione from Harry Potter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please comment and let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Memories You Never Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won't even try to explain myself, just know that I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A feeling washed over Valentina, one she could only compare to the memories of fictional books. Scenes of running through fields of flowers, skin kissed by rays of sunshine, eyes bright with joy. Wherever these thoughts had sprung from, she had no idea. Though, she believed they had something to do with the dark eyed boy in front of her, whose knees seemed to buckle in her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentina, of course, had heard of “love at first sight”, her parents had sworn it occurred with them. Still, she wasn’t quite sure what it was, or if it even existed. Even Bella had sworn that she had fallen for Edward the first time his eyes met hers, but, then, look at how that played out. Val had every reason to believe that love at first sight was a sham, at the least. Maybe love had nothing to do with sight, but instead went deeper, playing with the atoms in your body, convincing them to pull towards another. Looking into the eyes of Paul Lahote, though, Valentina was sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was love at first sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paul?!” The moment had been ruined by none other than Jacob Black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, you know that!” A crowd began to form, hoping that a fight would arise from the altercation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul quickly cut Jacob off, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t tell me what to do, bitch boy!” Valentina strangely found herself enjoying how assertive Paul was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, both of you.” Sam’s voice was low and authoritative. “Show’s over guys,” he spoke to the circle of people who had surrounded the two boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentina was confused, what had Paul done? He had been with her for the past few minutes, and Jake hadn’t seemed upset before then. It sort of angered her that Jacob seemed to think he had control of everyone, and could pick up and disregard people like toys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it seemed like Sam had resolved the situation between the two, Val approached a tense Paul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she started timidly, “I’m sorry about...whatever just happened with Jake. He can be a real dick sometimes.” Paul let out a boisterous laugh and Val decided that it was her favorite sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Paul said, “Yeah, sometimes he just doesn’t know when to shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin broke across Val’s face and she found herself longing for Paul’s eyes to never leave hers. Then, as if a higher power was rewarding her, he offered to drive her home. She accepted his proposal and he walked her to an older black truck. Graciously, he opened the door for her, which made her blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially, the ride home was very awkward. Paul noticed she was shivering and made sure to turn up the heat, as well as offer up his jacket. She put the large black jacket over her dress, and the smell that permeated her senses was almost euphoric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, um,” Paul started, “how far, uh, along are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had actually seemed that Val had forgotten that she was pregnant. The question actually made her insecure. There was no way girls on the rez weren’t all over Paul, and Val was willing to be most of them, at least, were not pregnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, 17 weeks today, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For real? What’s it like?” Shock overcame Val at the idea that Paul would be legitimately interested in her pregnancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She asked, to which he nodded enthusiastically. “It’s weird, to be honest. I mean, before, I was just a normal sixteen year old and, now, I’m a mom. To twins.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was looking at her shoes but could still feel his dark eyes on her. Then, his abnormally warm hand found hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll be a great mom. Fuck whatever the Swan girl said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella. Val hadn’t thought about her fight with Bella since she last saw her at the bakery. If she was being honest, she missed her. It hurt to think they might never talk again. Paul bit his lip when he noticed he struck a chord. Luckily, though, they had reached Val’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re here.” Paul looked at the almost completely renovated house, admiring it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val wasn’t quite ready to leave his presence, she enjoyed the way her body hummed next to his, a low melody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know...there’s gonna be a, um, a sort of celebration on the rez on Saturday. You should come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A confidence Valentina had not felt the entire two months she had been in Forks appeared. She smirked at the tanned boy, taunting him, “Like with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul’s ears became hot and he stuttered, “U-uh, only if y-you wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So a date? Are you asking me on a date, Paul?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes averted hers, he was sure she was trying to kill him. “I-I mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll go on a date with you. My sister will be in town, can she come?” He could only nod, his throat was much too dry for words. “Cool, see you Saturday?” She pecked his cheek, a bold move, even for her. His skin was left burning, in a way that he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentina was still smiling as she made her way up to her room. Her parents were likely asleep, and it was then she remembered that her father’s car was still near Emily’s bakery. She cursed herself and ran to her window, hoping Paul was still out there. He was not. In fact, Paul rushed home as soon as he saw that Val had made it safely inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the screen of her phone, debating with herself if this was the right decision. It was late and Bella was surely asleep. Alas, it was her only choice and she hit ‘call’, hoping for the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” A groggy voice spoke on the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bella, I know you probably never wanna talk to me again and as much as that really hurts, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurts, I really need you to take me back to Emily’s bakery to get my dad’s car because I left it there,” Val spoke much quicker than she intended. She really did not want Bella to hang up on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I know this is Val, and I know you said words. Unfortunately, I just woke up so I need you to say them much slower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val smiled, repeating her words much slower for Bella to comprehend. Once Bella agreed to take Val to her dad’s car, Val became excited to see her friend again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bella pulled into the Thurston driveway, sprinkles began to sporadically cascade onto the windshield. Valentina walked quickly to avoid the soon-to-follow rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bells.” The green-eyed girl was desperately hoping that Bella wasn’t mad, or whatever she had been, anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think I would never want to talk to you again?” The older girl blurted, as if that’s all that was on her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled in Valentina’s eyes, a side effect of pregnancy hormones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you just kinda...left me. Left me and stayed with Jake so I just thought that, maybe, I was the problem and you two were sick of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was that moment. That was the moment that caused Bella to cringe with guilt. She knew the secret and Val didn’t. Jake figured it was best that it stay that way and Bella agreed, it was safer that she didn’t know. Neither of them, however, thought out exactly how much it would hurt her if they avoided her for a while. It wasn’t supposed to be permanent, or even as long as it had been. Bella and Jake had simply become wrapped up in themselves, like no one else mattered. They were selfish, and it was Valentina who reaped the consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella pulled Val into a tight hug, apologizing profusely for her actions and attitude. She promised to spend more time with her and less time with Jacob and, due to Alpha’s orders, that would be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have big news,” Valentina said in between sniffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m having twins.” Bella gasped and hugged the younger girl once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing Vals!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Addy comes down this weekend we’re gonna do a photoshoot if you want to come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a warm smile, Bella agreed to come. It was a nice start to rebuilding their broken friendship. On the drive over to the rez, Bella and Val talked about possible names for the twins, nursery themes, and baby shower ideas. Bella had never really been interested in having children, but the thought of being a cool aunt - given that Val was okay with that - truly excited her. A thought occurred about how she could have never experienced that with the Cullens, considering they would have had to fake Bella’s death and move far away. For the first time since she discovered immortality existed, Bella smiled at the idea of living an almost normal life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost 11:30 when they finally reached the spot where Valentina had parked her father’s car. Bella bid a goodnight to her friend and before she got into her own vehicle, Val said one last thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paul Lahote drove me home and asked me on a date. Night Bells!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Words of Sincerity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentina was buzzing that Friday. Bella was still shocked that Paul Lahote had ever asked her on a date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, from what Jake’s said, Paul doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bella said, not even thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does that happen?! The man’s a real life Adonis!” Val took a bite of her apple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Val, he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bella motioned her hands to emphasize her point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val let out a silent, “Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe you’ve managed to change the man’s whole philosophy!” Val smiled at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seemed so interested to talk about the babies, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested.” A part of her brain was now focused on the idea that maybe Paul just thought she was easy. However, the kind part of her brain defended with the argument that not all easy girls are pregnant - with twins! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stealing one of Val’s apples, Bella asked, “So when does Adelina get here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val checked the clock that hung on the wall of the cafeteria, “My dad’s picking her up now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not too soon after that, the bell rang, and the girls parted. Once the day had ended, Bella offered to drive Val home, hoping she would say yes, another start of a mending friendship. Val accepted the invitation, deciding that Bella should get to meet her sister anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you wanna stay for dinner? Maybe it’ll make it a little easier for me to tell her if you’re there,” Val justified herself, sure that Bella’s presence would aid the tension, at the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, isn’t an announcement of this sort something you usually do </span>
  <em>
    <span>privately</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bella bit her lip nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind.” As far as Valentina was concerned, she didn’t really care if they did mind. She needed Bella there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella eventually conceded to her friend’s request, Val’s trembling voice replayed in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was the problem and you two were sick of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The doe eyed girl had shared that sentiment, feeling like she could have done more to make the Cullens stay. She hoped Val had never felt the depths of emptiness as she had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two girls walked through the door, Valentina was attacked by a mop of thick blonde hair. The first thing Bella noticed was exactly how much Adelina Thurston resembled her mother. Their green eyes, shared by Val, even seemed to sparkle in the same way. A mess of wavy honey colored locks fell to the middle of Adelina’s back, any shorter and she would look exactly like Daniela. Valentina’s sister had sharper features, a more demanding presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Addy paid no mind to how much more pronounced her sister’s stomach was, it was none of her business. Instead she focused on the warmth in her smile, the blush brought to her cheeks by the frigid Washington air, and - most importantly - how much older she looked. </span>
</p><p><span>“You look so </span><em><span>grown up</span></em><span>!” Addy announced, and no one made the move to argue. Valentina</span> <em><span>was</span></em><span> grown up, even as young as she was. Addy took a piece of Val’s carmel hair in between her fingers, “This looks lighter, young lady.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been, um, spending more time by the beach.” The thought of the beach brought the thought of Paul, and she blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interrupting her older daughter, Daniela called from the kitchen, “Dinner’s ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Daniela and Chris encouraged Bella to stay for dinner, whatever would make Val more comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you go to NYU?” Bella’s eyes were awestruck at the younger blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, Cinema Studies. I hope to be a director someday,” Addy’s voice was gentle, a trait shared among the Thurstons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella, you have to check out some of her films, Lina’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Chris was truly proud of his daughter. If anyone else in the small town had told their parents about dreams of going to New York to study film, they might be disowned. Chris and Daniela, however, always urged their daughters to follow their dreams, no matter the judgement that might follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she’s already got offers from studios, I believe you!” The table laughed, and Bella wondered if this would have been possible had her own parents stayed married. She disregarded that thought, knowing it would not have been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Val’s got new she wanted to share,” Chris urged, gentle but assertive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, what was that, Val? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maman </span>
  </em>
  <span>said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too important to tell me over the phone,” Addy said, and all eyes were on Val. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m, uh,” she paused, worried she might throw up, “I’m having a baby. Two, actually. Twins.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look of shock on Adelina’s face was expected by Val. She didn’t, however, expect her exclamation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big sisters are supposed to be the ones you tell first, idiot!” The sisters, and everyone else at the table, smiled. Val knew they were alright, and Addy wasn’t truly upset as she had predicted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should name one after me,” Addy suggested as they lounged on the couch after dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val laughed, “Uh, no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Val!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me one good reason I should name one of my children after you.” Her arms crossed over her bulging stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m amazing, for starters!” Adelina exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentina only shook her head, a smile on her face, and turned to Bella, “Wanna stay the night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Bella said, “let me call my dad, just to check.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she left the room, Addy said, “She’s good for you.” There was no room for argument in her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is. She’s the only one at school who knows. Course, won’t be able to keep that up for much longer,” Val mumbled as she rubbed her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone ever says anything to you, tell me, and I’ll kick their ass.” Adelina was serious, a rare trait from her. The steely look in her sister’s eyes told Val just how much Addy loved her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she’ll have to worry about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul</span>
  </em>
  <span> will probably beat you to it,” Bella said the boy’s name with a hint of mockery. Her victory was proven in the rush of blood to Valentina’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paul?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He lives on the rez, asked Val on a date last night.” A sound of utter betrayal fell from Adelina’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you two ganging up on me?” Val’s head fell back onto the couch cushion dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Saturday, Adelina woke Valentina and Bella up with the promise of Daniela’s homemade waffles. They rushed downstairs, eager to taste the sugary dough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should let me help you get ready tonight.” Addy bit her lip in excitement. A groan came from Val but she eventually gave in, deciding that the benefits outweighed the risks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I actually have plans with Leah Clearwater on the beach first.” Bella was confused at Val’s remark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leah? How do you know her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val shrugged, “Met her on the beach one day. We shared a similar anger.” Bella nodded slowly, trying to understand this unlikely friendship. Jacob had told her that Leah was a true bitch, and had been since Sam had imprinted on Emily. While trying to think of what Val could have possibly been angry about, Bella’s head dropped at the knowledge that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Val said gently, grasping her friend’s hand, “I’m not angry anymore. Promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella left soon after that, Charlie had wanted to go fishing with her. Once Adelina and Val agreed that the latter would be home before five-thirty so that she could be ready for Paul at seven, Val quickly put on a dark pair of jeans and red flannel over her plain long-sleeved white shirt. When she decided she looked fine, Valentina took the keys to her father’s car, kissed her parents goodbye, and made the quick drive to First Beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah had arrived only minutes before Valentina. The two girls walked along the shore, talking, predominantly, about how shitty Jacob was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though I’ve made up with Bella, Jacob still doesn’t seem to want to give me the time of day.” Leah rolled her eyes, she already knew the extent of Jacob’s flakiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how he - men like him think. They all believe that they hold power over you, that you have to bow down to them. Don’t.” Her tone was sharp and Val was absolutely sure they were no longer talking about Jacob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Leah’s voice had reduced to almost timid, “you and Paul.” Valentina didn’t seem to notice the change in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bella told me something about him that kind of scares me, but I figured you know him better than she does - I’ll just say it, does he only want to sleep with me?” She thought that the fear had been erased from her brain, but standing in the presence of someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew him, brought it all back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Leah started with a chuckle, “Paul...he’s known for that, if I’m being honest. But you’re...different. He talks about you, you’re probably all he thinks about, too.” Leah chose her words very carefully. Paul had been deadly serious about not wanting to tell Valentina about the imprint just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Val was surprised. “I mean, we just met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Like I said, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Valentina. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul is different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>